The present invention relates to an end module for welding to plumbing fittings, such as couplings, T's, elbows, valves, or the like, to allow the fittings to receive and sealably hold fluid conduits in a push-to-connect structure.
There exists numerous push-to-connect plumbing fittings which eliminate the need for laborious steps, such as soldering, threading, or the like when connecting fluid conduits to fittings. In many installations, PEX tubing and mating fittings employ some form of push-to-connect junctions between the PEX conduits and the fittings. In some cases, fittings may involve transitions between PEX plumbing members and mating copper fittings. Also, copper and copper alloy fittings likewise incorporate a variety of push-to-connect assemblies which allow copper or copper alloy tubing, conduits, or plastic conduits to be installed in conventional copper alloy or low lead copper alloy plumbing fittings, such as valves, T's, elbows, and straight couplings.
Many push-to-connect plumbing fittings integrally include structure, such that the installer can select and use the fitting necessary for a particular plumbing system as needed. Cartridges as described in the above-identified parent applications and below can be inserted into existing solder plumbing fittings to form push-to-connect fittings.